Starfox: After the Lylat Wars
by Canis lupus
Summary: As Corneria celebrates team Starfox's victory on Venom, Fox embarks on a lonely journey in search for an answer to his troubled thoughts. (Story updated and complete. All feedback appreciated.)
1. Chapter I

Starfox: After the Lylat Wars  
  
By Canis lupus  
  
Completed 02/24/02  
  
NOTE: All Starfox characters ©Nintendo. This fic was originally posted on Smashboards.com (my account there is also Canis lupus), but I decided to post it here as well. This is my first fanfic, ever, so bear with all the amateurish mistakes and formulaic things that might surface as you read. It shouldn't be that bad… err… I hope? You be the judge. All feedback appreciated.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Fox sat back in the pilot's seat, fists clenched in front of his face as he leaned back. He sighed. A vast expanse of dark emptiness rolled across his field of vision, as far as he could see. Pitch black, empty, dead. He was aboard the Great Fox, strangely enough, alone, for the first time. Silence filled the cold, impersonal rooms of metal structures that made up most of the ship, and there he was, sitting in solitude, engulfed by his own thoughts.  
  
The small screen on the panel in front of him went static for a while, then a face appeared – the grizzled face of an old bulldog.  
  
"Lieutenant McCloud, I demand a reason for all of this. Report your situation immediately"  
  
"Ah, General Pepper," Fox replied, his voice hollow and deprived of his usual ambitious tone.  
  
"Turn back at once. Don't you see what you are doing? Flying alone in unprotected space – without anyone to help you. Why are you doing this?"  
  
Fox grunted. His brows furrowed in annoyance, and he leaned forward.  
  
"Forget it. You don't understand," he spat at the general, who lifted an eyebrow in surprise, then he slammed the Comm-link. The screen went static and blacked out after a while. Silence returned.  
  
"'Bout time you shut up, old bastard," Fox grumbled to himself in a notably bad mood. He didn't know why.  
  
"Rob."  
  
"Yes, sir," the robot replied in a sickly monotonous voice.  
  
"Report the conditions of the Great Fox."  
  
A list appeared on the panel screen. The fuel was sufficient, and the ship sustained no damage. He was somewhere past Titania, and in premium condition for his aimless journey to… he didn't know, and didn't care.  
  
"Rob, I'm stepping out for a while. Take all messages, and head towards Venom."  
  
"Roger that," the panel showed the robot for a brief while, then shut down  
  
God… it's time for Slippy to update that freak of a robot, Fox noted with grim humor. Yet, a part of him knew that he wouldn't see his team for a long time to come.  
  
Fox was alone. Why he didn't bring his team with him, he didn't know. He wanted silence. He need time to think without interruption – without the wise ass comments of Falco, and helium-filled chatter of Slippy. Andross was dead. His goal was complete, and his father was avenged, but the sense of purpose was replaced with a sense of meaninglessness. What would he do now? He was lost. Depression took hold of him.  
  
Fox stared forward, his face reflecting on the window - a ghastly apparition of his former self. He has not slept for a long time, and it showed. His face was unwashed, and his brownish-red fur bristled and filthy. The burning spirit within his gleaming blue eyes was worn away. He was tired, and soon dozed off in his seat with his fists as his pillow. His mind drifted back to the days immediately after the war.  
  
  
  
After Andross' defeat, the Starfox team returned to Corneria. Yes, he remembered the day when he landed. The sun burned in the afternoon sky. Golden shafts of sunlight pierced through the clouds and landed softly upon the fields, dotting the grass with patches of brightness. It was the perfect day. He has not returned to his homeland since the beginning of this whole god-forsaken war. Tranquility resumed to the beautiful Cornerian fields, but the city was mostly left in smoldering rubble, aside from a few towers and important military buildings that the forces had managed to protect.  
  
The team walked out of the Great Fox with heads held high. Fox was in the lead. The thousands of Cornerian residents gathered in front of the spacecraft. The team basked in stentorian fanfare as the people cheered. Several high ranked captains of the great Cornerian Fleet – including Bill Grey, Fox's long time friend – gave them the best salutations they knew and led the team to General Pepper. They walked down the red carpet, rows of officers lining the sides. Cameras flashed, reporters swarmed outside. At the top of the stage, General Pepper presented to them four medals, lying softly in a navy-blue case. The general's old eyes glittered knowingly – a silent acknowledgement of his feats on Venom, and Fox allowed a flash of a smile to creep upon his usually stern façade. He held the medal, feeling the sharp, cold badge in his hands, and raised it for the world to see. The cheers exploded in the glorious moment as thousands of cameras flashed with blinding clicks. They were proud. They were proud to show the world the dirt and filth and injuries that adorned them, the marks that bore testimony to their victory on Venom - the marks that reflected the fierce battles that they have survived and won.  
  
If only father was here… Fox thought to himself faintly. He frowned, trying not to recall his tortured past. He had been thinking after Andross' death - was his father truly avenged? Forget it, he told himself for the hundredth time. Father is dead, and Andross got his fair share of plasma cannons. He was over it now. It is all over – in the past. There is nothing to worry about, he told himself, and he was determined not to let this ruin his day. It was his day - It was team Starfox's moment in history.  
  
"What's wrong, Fox?" Falco whispered softly as the cheers rolled on. His mind jolted back to reality. In front of him, the general offered his hand. He reached out and gave him a firm handshake. More photographers swarmed in to take pictures as they posed for the historic occasion and strode off the stage with dignity.  
  
Falco glanced at him in concern while the team walked off. Ah, Falco. Always cool, calm, and smart mouthed - but beneath his hardy appearance and arrogant demeanor, he cared much for other team members and was shrewdly perceptive. Slippy, on the other hand, was annoying and overexcited at times, but he was undoubtedly an asset to the Cornerian forces with his technical genius… and Peppy - wise, old Peppy, always a caring father to Fox. He was glad to share the moment with them and shook off any further thought. Just enjoy, he told himself. Yes, just enjoy…  
  
As the crowds of cheering spectators dissipated, the team called it a day and went their own ways to tend to their personal businesses. Falco went off with Katt Monroe, Peppy went to visit his old wartime friends, and Slippy – well, he didn't know. Fox looked amongst the crowd for the familiar sight of Fara Phoenix, a female Fennec Fox whom he met (and rescued) during an accident in the academies. An hour passed, no signs of Fara. He worried. There were many torn families that were left in the wakes of the Lylat Wars, and Fox lost contact with her during all the chaos. He hasn't seen her since, but perhaps she'll turn up some day. Perhaps…  
  
Fox called her apartment, but slapped himself on the forehead as he remembered that most of the city was destroyed during the Imperial occupation, and the phone line is not working anyways. He returned home without the welcoming words of his friends and families.  
  
The following day, Team Starfox was summoned to a board meeting. Fox was exhausted, but gave all the generals and high officials his best salutations. He took his seat, and his mind wandered. Again, he was brought back to the scene right after Andross' death in Venom. Amidst the flames spewing from the hulls of the gigantic satellite-planet, Fox flew alongside a mysterious Arwing. There was something he found all so awkward, yet familiar about the Arwing – it bore the outdated insignia of the past Starfox team. He turned his head aside to look, only to see another vulpine pilot wearing dark sunglasses. The moment froze. His jaw dropped.  
  
"…Father?" Fox managed to whisper through the headphones on his helmet, disbelief written all over his face.  
  
"No time for hesitation, son. Follow me," the familiar voice rang with a tinge of freshness - the voice that Fox had missed for so long.  
  
Then everything seemed to go in slow motion. Fox gaped dumbly, watching his father's Arwing zoom past, the image burning in his mind. Blinding light flashed from every corner as explosions erupted. Sparks sprayed from the collapsing ceiling. Fox followed, unable to shake off the feeling of shock.  
  
"Fox? FOX!?" Peppy cried in a muffled voice, nudging Fox sharply in the ribs.  
  
Once again, Fox jolted back to reality. His mind has been wandering an awful lot. General Pepper cleared his voice, then spoke sternly, eyeing him with a suspicious glance.  
  
"Lieutenant McCloud,"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"We have conferred and decided to promote you to the honorable position of General of the Fleet of Sector-Y"  
  
Peppy, Falco, and Slippy gasped in unanimous surprise. Fox, however, was unfazed.  
  
"We will give you time to decide. I expect your answer in a week, as I hope to have your choice unfettered by public pressure," the general announced formally.  
  
"There is no need," Fox replied calmly. "I shall very much like to decline."  
  
His response elicited gasps of amazement among the other officials.  
  
"Now, if you will excuse me."  
  
Fox stood from his seat and left the conference room. Fox McCloud – young, aloof, rash, and wayward. The thought of being a general alongside old Pepper amused him. Sector-Y is no unimportant station; it had the second largest Cornerian fleet on the Lylat System. No, that was beside the point. The thought of being a general did not appeal to Fox's rogue-esque personality. He would take freedom over power any day. Peppy rushed to his side.  
  
"Fox, what the heck are you thinking? A general, Fox, a general! That's an offer of a lifetime! Let alone it's not just any 'ole general, but the General of Sector-Y!" Peppy managed to stutter out of his amazement, bemused by Fox's decision.  
  
"I know, I know. But you think I'm suitable for being a general? For Christ's sake I'm only Eighteen - and I'm leading a mercenary team, Not a formal fleet! That was the whole point. That was why I never agreed to join the Cornerian fleet."  
  
Peppy stopped in his path, dumbfounded by Fox's choice. Fox was right. His personality did not suit the position, and he'd be the youngest general in the Cornerian Federation's military history. He wandered how well it would work. But these offers are not to be declined so easily. His mind refused to accept it, but he could do nothing. Fox was left alone to walk out of the military office. 


	2. Chapter II

Chapter 2:  
  
The alarm blared, the red lights flashed. Fox was shaken out of his deep sleep and dream of remembrance. The dream of the past was not over. The general's last words echoed in his mind; "We strongly urge you to reconsider your decision to decline our offer," the general spoke to him wearily, before Fox secretly took off on his lonely journey.  
  
"Warning! Imperial spacecraft detected in the vicinity of the Great Fox!" Rob reported.  
  
Fox laughed. One of life's cruel ironies, always shaken back to a reality much grimmer than expected. The empire had been destroyed. Perhaps the "visitors" were the leftovers. Whoever they were, he was not ready to engage in an all-out dogfight yet, but was left with no choice. He never lost his composure, but this time around, he was alone. No caring nags from old Peppy, no smart last minute rescues from Falco – alone, completely alone.  
  
Judging from the nearby constellations, he was nearing Venom. The green, luminous vapors around the planet gleamed ever so devilishly. He looked down at the panel for his assailants. Ominous red dots cluttered the radar in neat formations. They were only three miles away. Twelve Hornet class imperial spacecrafts, better known as bogies, and three unidentified. Fox squinted his eyes, straining to see them. He could make out the black ships, and three silver ones.  
  
"A bold confrontation, huh?" Fox laughed cruelly to himself.  
  
Grabbing his helmet, he dashed to the docking bay.  
  
"Rob, auto-defense mode."  
  
"Roger."  
  
He hopped lightly into the cockpit of his trusty Arwing. With seatbelt fastened and vacuum chamber sealed, he was ready to go. Fox took a deep breath. He had to watch out for his own back – this was the first time he has ever been so far away from security. His eyes fell upon two photos that were taped onto the top of the cockpit confinements – one of James McCloud, his father, another of Fara. Fox paused.  
  
Rob informed him that the assailants were now a mile away. No time for hesitation, he told himself. He took off from the Great Fox and headed straight for them. A barrage of laser met him as he flew. Fox pulled off a few barrel rolls with ease, dodging the gunfire, then letting loose a volley of his own. Six bogies destroyed. He zoomed towards the remaining few, their formation broken and their nerves wrecked from Fox's daunting performance. Another merciless volley; two more down.  
  
"Fox, bogey on your tail," Rob warned through the transmitter.  
  
He looked towards the left – they were gone! Spinning his head wildly, he spotted them behind his Arwing. The space lit up with an eerie red, and his Arwing shook violently; he was shot on the wing.  
  
Gritting his teeth, he did a complete flip and fired, blasting another two. The remaining two were on his tail, following closely. Suicide mode - Fox recognized, shit! He began to panic. Surely his Arwing would not sustain two suicidal blows from the bogies.  
  
Just then, two steady beams tore through the hulls of the lightly armored bogies. They were reduced to space dust. Fox looked back. The laser cannons at the head of the Great Fox sizzled and smoked.  
  
"Thanks Rob, nice one," Fox commended and let a sigh of relief. The robot chuckled monotonously.  
  
Rob was his only ally out here. He smirked at that thought. Rob is weird and quirky, but Fox decide he had a lot of Slippy in him – appearing weak, frantic, and frail, but surprising the enemies at the appropriate moment. There was no time to think; Fox had some business to tend to. Now all that remained were the other "unidentified spacecrafts", three in total. They sat back and watched, as if overseeing the bogies that were no more. Fox calmly floated to a position in front of their triangular formation and sent a transmission.  
  
"Sorry, but I'm not quite in the mood for more trouble. So, mind telling me who you work for?" he interrogated them in an intimidating manner, wild authority reeking from his voice. A long pause ensued.  
  
"… We work for Starwolf," the one in lead finally stammered. The panel screen showed that they were reptilian, somewhat daunted by the elimination of their small squadron.  
  
"Wrong answer," Fox snarled savagely, baring his teeth, then jerked the trigger violently.  
  
A glowing blue globe zoomed towards the direction of the reptilian spacecrafts. A nauseating buzz was audible – a buzz that meant only one thing: Nova Bomb. It detonated in the middle of the triangular formation, sending explosive shockwaves in all directions. Fox flipped his Arwing and flew away to avoid the mass explosion and the debris that it sent forth.  
  
Starwolf, Fox thought to himself, how ironic – his worst enemy establishing his own little empire on the fringes of Cornerian control, mustering Andross' remaining forces into his own command, and now he just happened to stumble into his territory. He shook off further thought. Clearly, he was being watched by them in some way, and that sickened him. He drifted back to the repair bay wearily before sinking deeper in thought. 


	3. Chapter III

Chapter 3:  
  
Fox trudged out of his Arwing in exhaustion. One thought bothered him. It was not Starwolf - no, he did not dwell on that thought. They could take over the whole of the ruined Venom for all he cared. It was something else. He has always enjoyed flying his Arwing. It made him feel strong, superior, needed. Yet, the victory over the assailants did little to dispel the depression that engulfed him. Silence returned like a dark predator, enveloping the Great Fox and what seemed like the rest of the universe into it's sickening loneliness, no matter how much Fox wanted it to be gone once and for all. He wanted silence when he left Corneria, but now it was silence that carved at his sanity.  
  
Not knowing what to do, he returned to his seat at the head of the Great Fox, a dark corner where he retreated to and spent hours in thought. There was something he was not tackling properly – yes, it was the way he was handling his thoughts. What is wrong with me? he thought. What was the source of his depression?  
  
Before he could think any further, he ordered Rob to show him the messages that were transmitted to him while he was sleeping. A small tap of a finger on the panel screen and the first message started to play.  
  
"Fox, this is General Pepper again. Now I don't know why you hung up on me earlier, but I just want to know why you are doing this. You're putting yourself in danger, Fox. The areas around Venom are almost beyond our control, even though Andross is dead – we don't know what's happening around there, and… this is… ah forget it… it… it - this whole absurd thing - doesn't even make sense. Why leave us so suddenly? Well… if you're having trouble we could always talk… Pepper out," the general spoke his last words, his eyes telling Fox that he too, was tired. The screen blackened.  
  
It was one of the few times Pepper ever dropped his guard. He only discards his authoritarian façade in front of his family and his closest friends. Indeed, Fox and Pepper knew each other well. After James McCloud's death, Pepper felt obliged to take care of his son. After all, he was a close friend with James, and as a general, he felt a special obligation to help the son of one of his few trusted elite, who served him so loyally until his last days. Heck, he was of the same generation as Peppy. Old people they were, but as some say, wisdom comes with age. Maybe his advice was right...  
  
There was one more message awaiting him. He tapped the screen again. The familiar face of Falco appeared. What was he going to say? Lecture him some more? Falco hesitated and took a deep breath before speaking.  
  
"Hey Fox, this is Falco, just thought I'd let you know, I'm leaving," Falco said calmly. Fox dropped his jaw, dumbfounded. There was a small pause on Falco's side.  
  
"Didn't think I'd stay under your command for so long, huh Fox?" he chuckled coldly at the intercom. "Well I'm just here to say goodbye. Enough of this-this Starfox team. You think you can do whatever ya want huh? Just leaving like that? I've made myself pretty clear. I'm off," Falco turned his back to the camera, showing a bag hauled over his shoulder, then the screen went static. It was transmitted at the academy, at nighttime. Fox checked the upper left-hand corner of the screen for the time it was sent to him – 4:06 AM Cornerian.  
  
Fox sunk back into his seat. He grabbed his forehead in his hands, claws digging into his flesh. He gritted his teeth, bending over.  
  
"FUUUCKKKK!!!" Fox cried at the top of his lungs.  
  
He let go of his head and launched himself from his seat, starting to punch the cold metal walls in feral fury. What a wretched bastard I am, Fox repeated in his mind. He felt weak. He felt like a frail old man – a soldier captured and imprisoned, isolated from his family and deprived of all his pride. Only a shadow of his former glory remained. He pounded until all the strength that remained in him was sapped from his fists. Panting, Fox leaned against the wall. Blood trickled from his knuckles, and the wall was stained in a rusty crimson, but he didn't care. Sliding down the wall, he plunked to the floor ungracefully. He leaned against the wall as if looking for counsel, but none was offered. Finally, Fox could do little but to bury his head in his arms and stare down dumbly.  
  
What is the matter? he thought to himself. Nothing was going properly. He spent the next hour mulling over the thought of Falco's departure in his mind.  
  
"We have arrived at Venom as you have directed, sir," Rob's voice echoed through the dark, empty halls of the Great Fox.  
  
Fox growled tiredly at the disruption. He didn't feel like answering to anything.  
  
"Await my orders," Fox's voice came faint and raspy.  
  
"Roger,"  
  
After sitting around for a while longer, he dragged himself to his feet. He has always wanted to come back to Venom for one reason that he did not quite realize until then. Once again, he climbed into the cockpit of his Arwing, this time more somberly. He wanted to find father here, as he had found him after defeating Andross. He strapped on the seat belt, and ordered the sealing of the vacuum chamber – all those procedures he was so familiar with. Slowly, he drifted into orbit around the planet and hovered over an opening on the surface on the rugged terrain. He studied the ruins. The gravitational field was too weak to pull him any closer. The pit led to Andross' base, once radiating with all the military might Andross held, now hollow, abandoned, ruined, and pitch black. Fox's survival instincts told him not to enter, but another part told him that he frankly didn't care if he died. He wanted to find father, and nothing could stop him. He began to recall the brief moments he was with his father. Yes, he could remember them all too clearly. He followed father until…until he vanished into the air outside the base. Fox never saw him since. Did he really saw his father's spirit?  
  
Don't be silly, he told himself. Spirits, at this day and age? And he believed it? Fox covered his eyes with his hands, half resting his head on them as he broke into weak, pathetic laughter in self-scorn. Then what was it? Where was father? He couldn't have just disappeared like that, into thin air. Calm down and think, he told himself in his mind. There must be another explanation. Fox grunted, realizing that he has done just that for over a week.  
  
Fox thought on while he hovered over the opening. He began to face the possibilities and the logics that he has unconsciously avoided for so long. If James was really alive, he would have contacted him. He would have came back to him, to live with him in Corneria, to give him guidance while he was studying at the academy, to… to care for him all the time he needed him in his lonely childhood… A glittering drop floated in front of him in the cockpit, like a drop of mercury. A single teardrop. He has not cried in a long time, since his orphanage in his childhood. He lost all feeling afterwards and never dealt with the death of his father bravely enough. Fox McCloud, the hero – the savior of Corneria, who never had the courage to face his losses.  
  
His shoulders shook as he sobbed silently with his eyes buried in his paws. Teardrops rolled on, shaping a small cluster, like a shining constellation. He looked up to the photograph taped into his cockpit. Father, where are you? Father? Fox was tired and wanted to face his emotions no more. He was tired of this loneliness that still assaulted him relentlessly even as he was facing trouble. He felt like he was punched in the gut. Nausea took over him. At last, he headed back to the Great Fox. Fox told himself for the last time, Father is dead. His mind reeled. He did not know whether to accept it or not. 


	4. Chapter IV

Chapter 4:  
  
Fox slowly dragged his feet towards the supply bay aboard the Great Fox. He did not know what the time was – nor did he care. In space, night and day were not discernable; it was always dark. He opened the fridge. The hinges creaked as he tugged the large metal doors open, and the frigid air hissed as drifts of cold mist rolled out. He pulled beer cans out of their pockets on the door. Fox was usually not the one to drink. No, he always had piloting in mind. It did not matter if Falco or Peppy wasted themselves, but for Fox it's a different story. He had to keep sober all the time in case they somehow had an urgent mission. Fox was the leader – the best pilot Corneria has to offer, and he always had to prepare for unexpected encounters. He always had piloting in his mind, but not this time. The realizations that struck him brought back all the memories of his bitter orphanage; a childhood of suffering packed into those brief moments above Venom - the loss of his father relived. Fox felt like he had to loosen up before depression suffocates him. Grabbing a few beers, he retreated to the head of the Great Fox once again.  
  
"Rob, just… just float on, past Venom…to wherever," Fox said in a dispirited tone as he walked down the hallway and into the dark room.  
  
"Affirmative," the robotic voice rang back hollowly, as if reflecting his mood.  
  
He fell back into his dreary seat and popped a can, sipping the alcohol that slowly diluted his blood, along with his painful memories. Was this how Wolf O'Donnell felt? He remembered Wolf being his closest friend and roommate in the days of the Academy, when they were all mere cadets. Yes, he remembered. Wolf was the All-Cornerian – the model cadet that all the officers and instructors praised. He bore a distinctive likeness to Fox. He had skill, he had strength, he had intelligence, he had friends, he had looks – heck, he had everything. But it all changed that day, when Fox returned to his dorm to find Wolf gone, and all his belongings missing. A large graffiti was sprayed across the glass windows at the front of the Academy, the blood-crimson words burning with hatred:  
  
"You will pay. You will all pay. You and your Corneria."  
  
-Wolf O'Donnell  
  
He received the news that night. Wolf's father had been executed by the Cornerian government. His father had ties with the pirates that infested the borders of the Lylat System at that time. Wolf felt shocked and betrayed; he was innocent. The Corneria that he grew up in killed his father and tore apart his perfect life. Fox's friend was orphaned from that moment on – and swore to avenge his father. They were both avengers, but assumed different stances and inevitably came into conflict. Their years of friendship were over, but now at least Fox understood how Wolf felt when he left. He popped a few more cans of beer and slowly felt the effects of the alcohol. At last, Fox gradually began to drift out of consciousness.  
  
He dreamed, this time not of the past, but of something and somewhere else. He dreamed of his father.  
  
"Fox," the voice called, and his father's face began to come into focus, but was still blurry from an ethereal mist that hung about him. Bright light fell from the sky, and shadows of soft tufts of clouds drifted by. The surroundings glowed in heavenly warmth. They were somewhere Fox couldn't recognize. Grass carpeted the ground, and verdant hills rolled across the landscape. He could see the ocean, gleaming and rippling in an alluring azure. Was it Corneria? No, something was different…  
  
"You don't need me anymore, Fox. You can take care of yourself."  
  
"…Father?" Fox called back at him.  
  
"Look, you have grown … you have grown so much since I left," James McCloud smiled warmly. "You're no longer a child anymore."  
  
Fox could not help but smile back.  
  
"Go back home, son. Return to Corneria… she needs you, team Starfox needs you… and Corneria needs you," he said softly, slowly turning around with his hands tucked behind his back. James looked to the skies, still wearing a faint smile. His dark sunglasses glared under the sun. Fox was bewildered. "She…?" Before he could ask, his father had vanished from the lush fields. Fox was left standing alone. His usually hard and intelligent eyes softened. He saw his Arwing in the distance, lying softly on the ground. A gentle, soothing breeze blew by, its refreshing touch caressing his face. He closed his eyes. A few blades of grass drifted past.  
  
Fox awoke from his dreams, suddenly finding himself back in his seat, slightly confused and slightly comforted. Though his eyes still conveyed his silent sorrow, a phantom of a smile tugged at the corners of his muzzle.  
  
1 "Father…"  
  
At last, Fox heaved a gentle sigh. 


	5. Chapter V

Chapter 5:  
  
Having gathered his thoughts, Fox felt better suited to handle the trials and tribulations that were evidently before him. Apparently, he had been unconscious for at least twelve hours – most likely longer. Venom was no longer glowing ominously outside of the window. Heck, the Lylat System wasn't even on his radar. Instead, an unfamiliar system lay on the computerized map on the screen. He looked out. The view of Andross' former stronghold was replaced by the view of an unfamiliar planet, a planet that looked much like Corneria – the continents inky green, the oceans sapphire blue, and the high mountains snowy white. But something was different. This planet seemed unscathed by the marks of development and technology. It looked almost primeval. A few volcanoes poked through the soft beds of clouds here and there, and no evidence of large modern cities was to be found. A belt of meteors and large satellites surrounded the planet in a slow orbit. No, it definitely was touched by civilization. Perhaps this had been an outpost under Andross.  
  
"Rob, give me an analysis of the planetary data of this planet, the planet directly in front of us – directly in front of the Great Fox," Fox demanded calmly. He has noticeably resumed to his normal attitudes.  
  
"Collecting data. Analysis loading on to panel screen."  
  
He stood in front of the panel, arms folded, waiting for the data to be retrieved from scanning. Finally, the information loaded in the form of a list of general facts:  
  
Planetary Data:  
  
Radius 6,849 km  
  
Albedo .38  
  
Gravity 1.167  
  
Esc Velocity 13.10 km/s  
  
Equilibrium K 286  
  
Atmosphere N277 + O221  
  
Hydrographics 75%  
  
Biomass 3,170 Quads  
  
Class H  
  
The description fitted Corneria almost exactly, only a bit larger in mass. He looked up from the panel screen and out of the window, gazing at the shimmering orb of blue and green. What is this planet? Fox was at a lost as to what to do next. His adventurous spirit resurfaced; for some reason, he felt an urge to explore this planet, but he needed a reason. What if he was suddenly attacked? Fox didn't even know what kind of life forms inhabited the star.  
  
"Rob, deliver a report of the condition of the Great Fox," he ordered, suddenly remembering something.  
  
"Roger,"  
  
The panel screen blinked, and then the list of planetary information was replaced by a new list of statistics. Fox scanned the list, brows furrowed and face serious. The fuel was running low. It was only a matter of a few hours before the Great Fox would come to a complete halt, just as he thought. His fears were confirmed. He hasn't refueled since he left Corneria, and even back then, the fuel tanks weren't completely full. He was in too much of a hurry to leave to notice. Cursing silently to himself, he strode to the docking bay. Now he had to go search for fuel, whether he wanted to or not.  
  
Fox climbed back into the familiar cockpit of his Arwing without second thought. Surely, he had to find a new source of fuel before he was stranded in the vast expanse of this unfamiliar constellation. Searching the planet was worth a try, even if it meant danger. Before sealing the cockpit, he ordered Rob to minimize fuel consumption. Fox took off before Rob could respond in his usual monotone.  
  
As he slowly drifted towards the planet, he leaned back. It seemed safe, at least for that time… His eyes were drawn to the two photographs again. This time, he did not look at the picture of his father; he had made up his mind to leave the bundle of sadness for now - at least for now… Instead, he looked to the picture of Fara and himself. It was taken before he graduated from the Cornerian Academy, at his dorm room. Fox was sitting, and Fara was behind him, her slender arms wrapped around his neck lovingly. The vixen's grinning face was lowered next to Fox's, one hand pointing towards the camera to direct his attention to the photographer, whoever it was… It was probably Wolf, before he left… before all that happened.  
  
Fox felt guilty, suddenly reminded of Fara. They shared a great relationship back on Corneria. Yet, he had forgotten her all this time. He didn't even look for her extensively after the Lylat Wars were over; he was too entangled in the war, and later, his own thoughts. Slowly, all the memories of their time together flowed through his mind like a movie – the scenes of Valentine's Day with Fara, their sharing of birthdays with each other, and the other things they did, of course…He suddenly longed for his life on Corneria, before the war ever disrupted the peace.  
  
Fox shook his head. He was drifting off with his thoughts again. He cursed himself; it was his excessive thinking that brought him into all this turmoil – into this journey that he was currently on. He wished there were a switch on his head, so he could turn off all his thoughts and focus on the tasks before him. Nearing the belt of meteors and metal satellites, Fox sat in his Arwing with eyes moving constantly, looking alertly for possible threats. His ears twitched, straining to hear possible noises. Judging from the elaborate constructions on the satellites, there surely were occupants. Turrets gleamed coldly and imposingly at every corner. Yet, all his ears received was an eerie silence.  
  
Out of nowhere, a single cannon screeched across the space and landed heavily upon his Arwing's left flank. Fox groaned and jumped in his seat. He looked to the left; the left wing was half melted – the works of a plasma cannon. It was shot where the wing was damaged earlier, in the bogey encounter. No doubt this was a calculated, intelligent blow. What intelligent life form was stalking him? He whipped his ship around. Six black spacecrafts floated behind him, emerging from the shadows of the satellites.  
  
"Under whose command have you fired at me? Is it Starwolf?" Fox hissed in annoyance, engaging the transmitter on his helmet.  
  
"General Scales have ordered us to terminate all intruders. No exceptions. You may not pass without a battle," the enemy pilots transmitted back, their reptilian faces appearing on the panel screen of his Arwing. They looked somewhat like raptors.  
  
Dinosaurs? he thought to himself in ridicule. This is insane.  
  
"And you shall not pass without taking responsibility for damaging my spacecraft," Fox taunted. "Tell your 'General Scales' to prepare for an incoming bill – along with a few funerals to prepare."  
  
"The funeral will be yours,"  
  
"We shall see…" he replied coldly, pulling back the boosters. His Arwing sped towards them.  
  
The enemies reeled in surprise. At the speed Fox was going, their ships would collide, but before they came into impact, he turned sharply. The surroundings were lit with a faint blue, and a buzz filled the air. A shining blue globe flied across the space with a trail of smoke stretching behind. The reptilian pilots gaped dumbly.  
  
"Take cover! Nova bomb!" one finally gathered the wits to shout.  
  
Receiving the transmission, they scurried in all directions, but it was in vain. The nova bomb exploded like a nebula, rings of destruction radiating from the center of impact. One unlucky ship was hit dead on. Three others were caught in the shockwaves and spewing debris that shot by.  
  
"Is this all that your 'General Scales' have to offer? A fleet of overconfident weaklings?"  
  
Fox looked around for signs of the other two remaining fighters. They were nowhere to be seen. He started to panic inside, but managed to remain calm as he always did. The silence returned, and the debris settled. There were no signs of the enemy, as if the battle never took place. Guerilla tactics, he groaned to himself softly, so as not to be overheard. The way of war for the dishonorable and the weak.  
  
"Well guess you're not alive to deliver the messages to him, huh?" Fox said mockingly.  
  
"I think not," the eerie voice of the pilots rang and reverberated in his headphones. He spun his head frantically in search of signs of their location.  
  
Again, a faint yellow flash stained the surroundings before Fox's Arwing jolted from an explosion behind.  
  
"Shit," he muttered to himself, eyes widening. The wings were taken out, along with his engine. The realization struck him – he was doomed.  
  
"Give my regard to whatever general you work for, and tell all of your people to watch out before they are forced to submit to General Scales," the voice echoed, emotions unwavering. Fox still couldn't determine their positions, but it didn't matter. His Arwing couldn't move. It was over.  
  
"To hell with your 'General Scales'," Fox spat back in futile defiance. They chuckled cruelly.  
  
"Well goodbye, my friend,"  
  
There was another screech, and the ever-sickening yellow glow. Then the cockpit was suddenly lit up brightly and the whole Arwing was engulfed in blinding flames. Fox bit his jaws together tightly. He looked up to the two photographs for one last time. Deep within his soul, he apologized to Fara for not being able to return to her. A crack sprawled across the glass canopy that covered the cockpit. He was afraid. He was afraid of whatever awaited him. Another violent shudder was sent through the Arwing. His sensitive ears were deafened from the din of the explosion. Squeezing his eyes shut, he silently bade Fara, Falco, Peppy, Slippy, Pepper, Bill, and all of his friends farewell.  
  
"Looks like I will be joining you sooner than I thought, Father…"  
  
There was a loud crack, and through his closed eyelids, Fox saw the flames flash in a blinding white. He lapsed into dark unconsciousness. 


	6. Chapter VI

Chapter 6:  
  
Fox regained consciousness later on, sharp pain aching all over. He couldn't move a finger, and his eyelids fell over his eyes heavily, drooping like lead curtains. He couldn't open his eyes. All that accompanied him in lonely cockpit of his Arwing was the sound of his own faint breathing and his heart pounding in a deathly slow pace. It was cold, dead cold. He wandered how much longer he would last, and most of all, why he wasn't dead.  
  
At last, his eyelids slowly drew open. As soon as he regained a blurry vision, his head began to throb painfully, as if a hammer was constantly beating upon his skull. He could not pull his hands to his head, as he normally would. Instead, Fox weakly gasped in pain, his breaths coming out in puffs of fog. No doubt it was cold. He could see a crack on the glass canopy, droplets of water frozen and crystallized at its fringes. It was impossible that his Arwing survived that blow. Normally, the internal air pressure would have caused his ship to explode, should a minor crack ever appear on the hull. Perhaps it was Slippy's safety design again. Other parts of the Arwing, however, were melted, burnt, and blown away, leaving just the cockpit intact.  
  
It was obvious he wouldn't be alive for long. No planet was in his line of vision – not even meteors or satellites. The chances of stumbling into help were grim. All he could see were stars shimmering brightly and romantically from light-years away. Perhaps they were there to send him off to the other world. From the reflections on the glass, he could see himself. Thick blood flowed from a wound above his left eye and from his chest. A livid red stained the white and brown fur on his face. He coughed feebly, shuddering. His lungs burned. A new stream of blood streaked down his muzzle; he must have sustained internal damage.  
  
Fox chuckled faintly. He was to suffer a painful and solitary death away from the Lylat System, away from Corneria, away from his crew… away…away from Fara. A death away from all he knew and all he grew attached to over the years; a death that was most befitting for a pathetic failure he considered himself to be, best Cornerian pilot or not. He had brought this upon himself, and realized that he had just wasted his life. He left Corneria in search of father and an answer to his troubled thoughts. He lived in the past and forgot about the present, thrusting those closest and dearest to him into the shadows of neglect. Father would never have wanted him to do that. James led the Cornerian Federation into glory. Fox lived up to his father's military fame as he promised, but failed his father in a saddening way; he forgot to live his life to the fullest. He forgot to live for himself, rather than for Corneria – rather than for his father's vengeance.  
  
It was all too late, and soon it would no longer matter. Thinking over his life for the last time, he realized that there was much that he could have done. He loved Fara dearly, but never gave her the attention she deserved. Hardened by the flames of war and the curse of orphanage, he forgot the scents of life without turmoil. His eyes welled with tears. Fox wanted to see Fara one last time before he parted this world forever, but knew his wishes will never be fulfilled.  
  
Slowly, consciousness slipped from his grasp. He began to black out again, only this time, the survival instincts that he had gained from battle told him he would never wake up again. Fox fought the invading drowsiness with all his remaining energy. His strength was fleeting. In his mind he could see his father's silhouette, standing in the fields he had dreamt of earlier - standing in his usual posture, with his hands tucked behind his back and his head tilted towards the sky, as if waiting for someone.  
  
"Not yet, father. I'm sorry… I cannot…" he told his father in his mind. James McCloud did not turn to face him. He did not seem to even hear.  
  
Amidst the cold silence and darkness that swelled in the lonely space, the panel screen of Fox's Arwing lit up. Fox was too tired and injured to see who it was.  
  
"Fox, this is Peppy, do you copy?" Peppy's familiar raspy voice rang on Fox's headphones.  
  
Fox breathed weakly, trying to at least make a noise. He could not speak, nor could he move. How did they find him? Fox lay cold and still in his seat, eyes half closed and head drooping to one side. Blood continued to trickle down his face and torso.  
  
"Oh god… Fox, hang on! We're coming."  
  
With that, an imposingly large gray carrier hovered slowly to a position above him. It was at least as large as the Great Fox. He could hear the powerful engines roaring – a funerary requiem that the universe sang for him. A hatch opened on the bottom of the ship, and a beam of warm light fell upon Fox's Arwing, like a shaft from the heavens, only this time, father was not beckoning him. Slowly, his Arwing levitated into the hatch. The rays of the soothing warmth and radiance washed all over him.  
  
Soon, the hatch was sealed, and Fox found his Arwing lying on a metal floor inside a docking bay of a large carrier. Peppy, Slippy, and Falco rushed to him, pounding on the glass canopy over the cockpit and shouting words that he could not hear. Fox had abandoned them so coldly and abruptly; yet, his crew came searching for him, and now gave him their help completely unreserved. He was laden with guilt and sorrow as he silently watched them try desperately to save him from the icy coffin. Not even Falco left him. At last the cockpit was pried open.  
  
"……Falco…" Fox breathed with his remaining strength.  
  
"Shhh… Don't talk. I know… We have all heard. You'll be all right," Falco climbed over to placed a finger next to his muzzle, then gently picked him up from the frozen cockpit. Despite his feigned composure, he could see Falco's anxiety flashing in his uneasy eyes. Fox's limbs dangled as Falco carried him out, and his head swayed lifelessly upon his shoulders, mouth open, dripping with dark, cold blood.  
  
Fox smiled weakly and tiredly. His senses were failing, and he could hold out no longer. He closed his eyes and let darkness take over him. Falco, Peppy, and Slippy dropped to their knees, setting Fox down on the floor and calling his name in hopes of seizing him from the grasps of the grim reaper. Yes, Fox could hear very faintly… his crew has forgiven him. He was both moved and comforted. At least god smiled graciously upon him before his solitary departure to the unknown realm… 


	7. Chapter VII

Chapter 7:  
  
The Starfox crew sat around a table in the lounge room of the Great Fox, their faces grave and anxious. They were growing accustomed to operating without a captain – just the three of them. Peppy sipped a mug of coffee thoughtfully while Falco leaned in his chair, reading a copy of the Cornerian Daily that was transmitted to them. They were all unusually quiet. The once jubilant lounge became a dark morgue, the morgue of Fox's memory. Not even Slippy made a noise; he simply rested his head on the cool metal table, staring blankly at the stars outside the window. It has already been a week since they discovered Fox, lying lifelessly in the torn cockpit of his Arwing. The crew had no choice but to get on with it – to get on with Fox's absence.  
  
Amidst the deathly silence, there was the creaking of a metal hinge – a creak that came from the hallways, followed by slow, heavy footsteps. Peppy whipped his head around. Falco glanced up from his newspaper. The steps came closer and closer, and then the door to the lounge was slow pushed open. Fox stood at the threshold, leaning heavily against the walls, panting in exhaustion.  
  
"Fox, you're not supposed to move! Didn't you hear the doctor's transmission?" Falco blurted in concern.  
  
"Ah, doctor says this, doctor says that - to hell with em. I've been in battle long enough to know my own condition," Fox retorted easily. His health condition, however, was far from easy. Blood still seeped through the bandage wrapped above his left eye and his chest, and his legs were still too weak to fully sustain his weight. He slowly stumbled to the table in the middle of the room.  
  
"Mind if I take a seat?"  
  
Peppy shuffled his chair to the side as Fox plunked down. A silence dragged on in the room before Fox spoke again.  
  
"So, what exactly happened? How did you find me?"  
  
"Awww Fox, come on, you didn't suppose Slippy is so naïve as to assume the Great Fox would never get stolen, did you?" Peppy laughed, and Slippy smiled sheepishly at the comment.  
  
"…What do you mean?" Fox inquired, confusion written all over his face.  
  
"The Great Fox was bugged, in case it was ever stolen… though we didn't expect you to be the thief. We were given orders to track you down. We borrowed a carrier from Bill's Husky Fleet in Katina – don't worry, we returned the carrier to him. But any ways, we followed your signals until we found the Great Fox abandoned somewhere outside the Lylat System… and well, we looked around and found you,"  
  
"I see… and-" Fox turned to look at Falco. Their eyes met squarely.  
  
"And me? Thought I've left you, huh Fox? Hah! You deserved a scare for deserting us," Falco chuckled in his usual cynical tone.  
  
Fox leaned over to land a light, playful punch on Falco's face. Falco punched back, and soon they were all laughing like old friends. Slippy broke out in giddy high-pitched giggles as Peppy shook his head and smirked at the childlike commotion.  
  
"So… have you guys heard from Fara?" Fox asked suddenly as the laughter settled.  
  
The smiles faded, and grim expressions fell across their faces like dark curtains. The three stared down at the table guiltily.  
  
"Well?" Fox demanded. Silence returned, and the moment stretched on like the tension of a bowstring. The three eyed each other; someone had to tell him.  
  
"Fox… we haven't heard from Fara, but we did get some news. Fara's parents were found dead in a collapsed building in Corneria… I'm sorry… the prospects of finding her doesn't look too good," Peppy reported reluctantly.  
  
"Oh…" Fox frowned and breathed weakly. He too, looked down on the table. It was a cruel joke god played. He was reminded of his own situation, and to think Fara would have to endure the same thing… That is, assuming that she was even alive… Fox has escaped death, but he has yet to escaped the misfortunes that haunted him. Why did life have to be so difficult? The others looked at him in concern, waiting nervously for his reaction.  
  
"Well… I guess I'd better get some more rest to recover…" Fox said dryly and stood from his seat. Falco helped him back to his room.  
  
He lay in his bed, staring out at the stars that slowly rolled by the window. The lights had been turned off. Fox had already spent days in bed, with tubes tangled all over him and an oxygen mask clamped over his muzzle; a life support system Slippy had designed. He needed the life support system no more. In the time he lay in bed wide awake, he saw Titania slowly drift past his vision, then Sector-X, Solar, and Fortuna. To Fox, it was a familiar path back home, but comfort was not to be found on Corneria. Fox sighed. He had abandoned Fara during the Lylat Wars, and now it was Fara's turn to desert him.  
  
He thought of it no more and fell back into much needed sleep.  
  
Dawn came to Corneria, the fiery sun tinting the world in a golden tinge of orange. The Great Fox smoothly sliced through the atmosphere, gleaming with sparks of flames – just like the day team Starfox returned from their victory on Venom, but without the crowds of cheering citizens awaiting them. Few people were informed about Fox's journey; only high military officials knew. As they descended from the clouds, Fox mentally prepared himself for lectures from Pepper – and a punishment of some form. After all, he violated the general's commands. He did not hold complete ownership of the Great Fox, and all operations had to have the general's consent.  
  
At last, the Great Fox landed in the Cornerian Military Starport, adjacent to the Academy and Pepper's office. A hatch at the bottom of the great mother ship opened, and Fox walked out with his arms stretched over Falco and Peppy's shoulders for support. A Lieutenant wearing the academy uniform strode over to them.  
  
"Lieutenant McCloud, the general wishes to speak to you,"  
  
"I'll be there… in a sec," Fox replied calmly.  
  
He eyed Peppy and Falco, a signal that he no longer needed help. They dropped his arms from their shoulders and stared as Fox slowly teetered and disappeared down the dark hallway leading to Pepper's office. Fox breathed deeply before knocking on the colossal wooden doors that symbolized all of the general's authority.  
  
"Come in," a strong voice called.  
  
He pushed the doors open. Pepper lifted his eyes from the documents piled on his desk and dropped the phone he had been talking into.  
  
"Ah, Fox McCloud, I've been expecting you. Take a seat," the general said sternly. Fox could do little but to comply. He noticed that Pepper was treating him with a distant caution – the way he dealt with people he didn't know, or didn't trust.  
  
"So, mind explaining what this was all about?"  
  
Fox fumbled for words, but came up with none. How was he going to explain his motives to the general? No, he wouldn't comprehend – he wouldn't comprehend at all. Fox remained silent in his seat.  
  
"Your Arwing was totaled - completely destroyed. Now I don't need to remind you how much one of those things cost, and what kind of trouble we have to go through to construct a new one. Furthermore, the Cornerian Military Constitution clearly states that all subordinates are to follow the general's orders, mercenary or not. All people under the Cornerian Federation have to abide by the rules. Do I make my self clear?" Pepper demanded in a resolute voice, his tone rising. Just as Fox thought, scalding was all he could find on Corneria. He looked down, avoiding the general's interrogative eyes.  
  
"…Yes," Fox stammered reluctantly.  
  
"And most of all, you're the best pilot we've got, son. We can't afford to lose you. We'd also like to commend you for discovering the – err, 'Dinosaur Planet,' as we shall call it. Interesting…they have the capability to destroy your Arwing. I would think that preparing for a confrontation with General Scale's forces would be wise and necessary. Well done, and most of all – welcome back," at last, Pepper warmed up, smiling in his tired manner and offering a hand. Fox returned a firm handshake.  
  
"So… that's it? No punishment or anything of that sort?" Fox questioned casually.  
  
The general did not answer. His face lit up with an old, mischievous grin, as if planning on one of those jokes that he occasionally pulled off.  
  
"So, looks like Peppy made sure to keep it a secret."  
  
"…Keep what a secret?" Fox asked, puzzled by the general's choice of words. A long pause ensued. Pepper's eyes glittered knowingly as his wry smile grew.  
  
"She's waiting for you. I told her you'd be here pretty soon," the general spoke softly, tilting his head to the door behind him.  
  
Fox still didn't understand. He took hesitant steps towards the door – the door that led to the general's personal studies. Why was Pepper acting so suspiciously? Who could it be? Gently, he pushed the door open.  
  
Fox could see the back of a vixen, standing in front of an open window. A view of the lush Cornerian meadows rolled outside, the grass wavering and rippling with the wind. A gentle summer breeze blew through the window. Her soft blue blouse, which hugged at every curve of her figure, fluttered as the drafts of wind caressed her fur. There was something familiar – yes. Her slender figure belied an inner strength that Fox could sense and recognize. It was… it was…  
  
The vixen, hearing the soft creak of the door, turned around slowly. Her large emerald-green eyes, two deep wells of mixed grief and relief, met with Fox's. His jaw dropped, and his heart stopped beating.  
  
"…Fara?"  
  
"Fox?" she gasped.  
  
Fara ran over and collapsed into his arms, hugging Fox fiercely about the neck, fingers entangled in his fur. She broke into incoherent sobs.  
  
"Fox… I was… I…"  
  
"Shhh…I know Fara… I know…It's ok… the war is over… it's gonna be all right," Fox whispered softly into her ears, hands stroking her head gently. Tears welled in his deep blue eyes as a bittersweet smile crept upon his sad face. He knew that Fara had endured much and bore all the hardships alone. Now that there was someone to turn to, she could hold out no longer. Fara buried her head in his neck as her sobs grew and her slender shoulders shuddered.  
  
Fox had left Corneria for an answer – an answer to all his troubled thoughts, and answer to father's intentions. He came back, finding the answer in his arms.  
  
"Go back home son… go back to her… she needs you," he remembered father speaking in his dreams. Now he understood.  
  
At last, he returned to someone he truly loved – someone he could return to after every grueling battle. Someone… someone that he could live for. Fox smiled. He needed her too.  
  
***THE END***  
  
  
  
Acknowledgements:  
  
Thanks everyone for reading! All Starfox characters ©Nintendo (I'm sure I don't need to explain). Dinosaur Planet is an upcoming Starfox title by Rare.  
  
Muchas gracias to Yavarice for his continual advisory and encouragement on my first ever fanfic – Yav, you may collect from me at will ;) (and the Great Fox is armed with a laser cannon! Not an ion cannon! Yes, I have learned).  
  
This story is posted on fanfiction.net, justicecadets.com and smashboards.com, under the same account name Canis lupus. Head over to check it out, though it is not any different.  
  
I will be taking a rest from writing for a while - perhaps a few weeks, perhaps a few days (depending on my mood). This fanfic involved a lot more work and effort than I've expected – I seem to have been writing for a year rather than a week. Nonetheless, I'm glad that I chose to write and update it till the end. Once again, thank you all.  
  
Got any questions concerning Starfox? I'd gladly oblige. PM me. 


End file.
